


Wet Wednesday

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: First and only bottom!Tord thank you, M/M, Smut, club dancing, i really hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay, so. Tom and Tord walk into a bar....And they fuck.





	Wet Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> I am not proud of this.   
> This honestly is the first Smut I've ever written, the first TomTord fanfic I've ever written, AND I wrote this while half asleep.   
> Please don't judge me.

It was a wet Wednesday night. We worried nobody would be going out; oh how wrong we were. By the time we turned the corner, there was already a cue going down the street. We made our way inside the club and after a while of dancing hip-to-hip our hands eventually started to wander. The way your hands threaded through my dark brown spikes hurt in the most appealing of ways. You tugged me down closer to your lips and whispered into my mouth in a sweet moan: "I love it here" 

I couldn't agree with you more. The way your body fit perfectly next to mine and how close our hips were. We are so vulnerable, dancing on a crowded dance floor with our hips slowly pushing against each other. I worried if asking for a more private place would give too much away to my intentions, so I stayed in my spot with my hands making the effort to push your hips closer to mine. 

Our groins were already close, rocking against each other rhythmically. My head was filled with begs and chants that I was too afraid to voice out loud. You pulled me down further to your lips, your breathe tickling the corner of my mouth. Your next moan was low and I knew I was the only one to hear it.

"I don't want to leave." You breathed, another moan coming out as a sigh. I longed to hear something like that again.

I rocked forward harder, just once, against your hips. I noticed you shooting upwards, standing on your tippy toes. Your arms encircled my shoulders as you caught your breathe in my ear. 

"Do that again..." you sighed out. I repeated the motion, only taking away most of the force and speed. 

You moaned in my ear louder, a whine drawing. I could feel yourself growing harder against my own hardness. The sensitivity of my member was not being helped by my jeans, making it uncomfortable instead. But I enjoyed myself as you pressed both our chests together as you pecked and licked a small line on my neck. I smiled as I reached lower, both of my hands cupping each side of your behind. I could feel you standing at the very tip of your toes for me to get a better access to your ass and groin. The want that I felt to just force you to wrap your legs around my waste strengthen and it didn't help when you spread your legs a little, encircling them around my own leg so that I could press my knee against you. 

Squeezing your ass, I lifted you up slightly as I positioned you on my thigh. Your growing hardness dug into my pants leg and you sucked in loudly a breathe that rang through my ears and towards my own erection. I wanted to touch you everywhere, but I still had a nagging feeling of being watched through the crowd of people that danced inappropriately, too, with their own partners. 

"Come on, baby," I felt myself grow brave as I whispered into your ear, "what do you want me to do?" 

You tensed because we both knew I wasn't one for talking in these types of situations. But I could tell you weren't uncomfortable, in fact I could feel a hint of moisture against my leg that I suspected to not only be sweat. 

You threw back your head slightly and choked on the air and your words, a hacking noice of pleasure coming out instead, "please just make me remember this..."

You finished off your answer with a nimble to my ear lobe. This confirmation made me suddenly feel more confident, allowing myself to hold tighter to your bottom and lift you up to my own groin.

"Wrap your legs around me." I commanded in a tone I knew we both weren't expecting. 

Nonetheless, your legs wrapped lazily around my waist and I couldn't bring myself to ask if you could pull them tighter together. 

Your hair, tuffs of it coming out into a shape of horns, stuck out and hit my cheek while your head rested on my shoulder. The feel of it filled me with passion and a sense of want I had no idea I would be feeling tonight of all nights. 

The position we were in brought me to the thought of many nights together, up against the wall, on the floor, rocking into the mattress, changing up positions and feeling utter bliss.

Tonight was different, because right now we were in public, in a club that was filled to the brim with people doing different variations of the same thing we currently held ourselves in (some variations being too naughty to describe). 

I grabbed each cheek on your ass and squeezed, earning a shocked moan from the back of your throat breathed into my neck. I pushed you against my hips and I started to lightly bounce on and down with both feet planted on the ground. You sounded as if you were vibrating, your moans changing octaves and being cut off every once and a while. You sound like you couldn't help yourself from releasing a drawn out "uhhhh" as the bounces I made changed the pitch and length.

You moaned and whined the entire process and the breathes got heavier and heavier. 

I wanted to reach into your pants and touch you. I wanted to get down on my knees and taste you. But right now, all I could focus on was the tightening of your legs around my hips as you grazed your teeth against my neck. 

"Fu-hhh... To- hah!.... hhgn... more. Give me more." You whispered in my ear, your accent peaking out and enticing me more than I care to admit. I slowly began to position my hips, rocking forward while bouncing up slightly. Your hums turned into silent screams and whines so loud I worried about the people next to us becoming disturbed. You never were quiet in bed. 

"Tom, Tom, Tom," you repeated my name with every bounce I gave. Eventually your arms seemed to almost choke me as you held tighter. Your legs tightened and I could feel the outline of your erection. 

I had not noticed it before, but I was so close. I was too wrapped up around you that I had not noticed how hard it was becoming to stand up straight or even move, for that matter. My legs felt weak, but I kept on. 

My bouncing became faster as I rushed to reach finish and to be able to put you down. You moaned in my ear louder and kept making noises similar to "huh" with every rough bounce I gave. 

"Don't stop, Tom. Tom, Tom! Don't! Please!" You chanted in my ear, my heart screaming. I groaned aloud - one of the many noises I almost neglected that I made - as I hit a certain spot that rubbed you against the bottom of my shaft in a place I had no idea felt so right to touch. 

"Tord, I'm... not gonna last." I said, my legs feeling close to falling over. 

"Almost there!!" You whined, arching your chest closer to my own chest. Finally, as I bounced up and down a little bit more slowly, fatigue about hitting in, you lifted yourself up from my hips and brought yourself down on top of my groin. The movement I had not expected, hitting me at the tip of my erection, made me come to a completion. And if the hard bite on my neck, the shaking of your body, and the wetness that hit my pants was any indication, I would have guessed you came too. 

I nearly dropped you when we both came undone, tumbling us both down onto our knees in a fight against gravity.

"H-ho... holy, SHIT!" You practically screamed as you made a satisfied face for the finish of your climax and the sensations you probably still felt against your even more sensitive dick now. 

I hummed and tried my best to work myself into my feet, my legs slightly wobbling as I stood up. I reached down for your hand. You seemed upset as you took my hand, pulling yourself up with a tiny bit of stumbling.

"I wish we stayed down on the floor. I just want to bask in all that amazingness!" You gasp out, your hands finding their way to my shoulders, gently pushing down pressure onto them in attempts to keep your weak legs up.

"Hmm... maybe we can do it after we get out of our clothes and do more...." I paused, "exciting things at my place." I whispered to your face, enjoying the look of your growing fluster.

"Now? You want to go now? Can we go now?" You asked, expecting a certain answer I knew. 

"Yes. Right now." I nodded, "Let's go?"

You all but left your own body as you grabbed my hand with a large smile on your face, tugging my arm slightly to bring me to the exit.  
"We definitely have to do something like that again!" You said, joy lacing your every word.

"I can do without the crowd but... yes. Definitely."

>Fin<


End file.
